cual es mi color favorito ¿?
by evyl D'hunter-namikaze x3
Summary: Quién diría que  una simple pregunta  hecha por tu amiga te  llevaría    a hacer lo que no   pensaste hacer  nunca, - Cual es mi color  favorito ¿? - Repitió  la pregunta    el namikaze   tratando  de pensar  la bien.


**_ bueno aqui les dejo una pequeña historia salida de mi loca cabeza xDD en un momento de ocio espero que les guste _**

**_los personajes no son mios son del ingenioso kishimoto-baka-sempai sin mas espero que les gute y pues hasta abajo_**

- Cual es mi color favorito ¿? - Repitió la pregunta el namikaze tratando de

pensar la bien después de que se la planteara su amiga - si minato, tu color favorito cual es -

volvió a preguntar mikoto un poco impaciente a la respuesta de su rubio amigo - pues yo diría que

es el rojo. - decía con la mirada fija en la pelirroja que tenia al frente , y es que si le fueras preguntado a

minato namikaze cual era su color favorito tiempo atrás fuera dicho que le gustaba el azul pero por qué

no dijo eso era la incógnita que cierta pelirroja se planteo ante su respuesta y es que ella conocía a minato desde hace muchos

años y aunque desde que se conocieron tienen una singular amistad/rivalidad o es mejor decir que ella lo ve así , se podría

decir que cada uno se conoce mejor que ellos mismos - kushina , kushina ¡KUSHINA! - grito Hana tratando de llamar la

atención de su amiga que se había perdido en sus cavilaciones desde hace buen rato - en serio amiga debes aterrizar - decía la hyuga

exasperada por la falta de atención de su amiga - jejejeje disculpa Hana-chan es que me puse a pensar en algo - tu pensar eso es

algo nuevo seguro que te encuentras bien uzumaki si quieres te llevamos a la enfermería - le rebatió con burla el primogénito hyuga,

que de por no ser novio de una de sus mejores amigas ya lo hubiera matado por eso, pero también era un gran amigo suyo y

que seria de la diversión del torbellino rojo del instituto konoha sin la tortura de hiashi y hizashi hyuga y el cubito de hielo

uchiha fugaku pero eso es otra historia aparte - mejor cállate hiashi-baka o te dejo sin descendencia, y que me perdone Hana - ¡kushina! - le rebatió

Hana algo sonrojada y temerosa pues la hyuga , ya que sabía que su amiga sería capaz de cumplir su promesa - bien chicos cálmense y mejor dime

tu kushina cuál es tu color favorito ¿? - planteo de nuevo esa pregunta mikoto queriendo saber la respuesta de su amiga - pues a mí me gusta el azul - le contesto

kushina mirando de soslayo a minato quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la pelirroja, entre preguntas, bromas y historias el timbre que

anunciaba el reanudar de las clases los hizo desplazarse a si a su salón nuevamente como llegaron se fueron, mikoto y fugaku se fueron

tomados de la mano mientras que la pelinegra le reclamaba al uchiha por no decir nada más que monosílabos y detrás de ellos iban

los 2 ojiperlas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de hizashi ya que Iván muy a acaramelados - ja! Quien diría que viviría

para poder presenciar alguna emoción en el iceberg-hyuga mayor - se burlo kushina quien veía a sus amigos un poco

apartada , sin notar la presencia de cierto rubio que no se había movido - entonces tu color favorito es el azul ¿?- dijo minato muy cerca del oído

de la pelirroja haciendo que brincara de la impresión al no darse cuenta que el seguía hay - pues si que tiene de malo - le contesto dándose la vuelta para percatarse

que estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba, la distancia entre ellos era casi nula; podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro y mezclarse hasta ser uno

solo - nada es solo que me gustaría saber porque es el azul¿?-por que es un lindo color y más si es el de tus o… - se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta

de lo que iba a decir, y es que si kushina uzumaki el tormento de los maestro el "torbellino rojo de el ints. Konoha" gustaba de minato el chico

más inteligente y popular desde hace ya tiempo, pero era tan orgullosa para admitirlo aunque sus amigas le dijeran que cuando lo miraba

se le notaba a kilómetros que le gustaba ella no les hacía caso y les decía que eran unas exageradas que nada mas eran amigos pero esa

mentira para sus amigas era la más mala que alguien alguna vez allá dicho ¿? - y a ti por que te gusta el rojo ¿? Creí que te gustaba

el azul… - mmm… yo no recuerdo que dije eso - le dijo acortando mas la distancia entre ellos - y por qué rayos te gusta el

rojo entonces ah! Namikaze ¿? - cuestiono un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos - por qué se ve hermoso en una persona

que quiero más que nada - diciendo esto acorto la poca distancia que existía entre ellos y sella esa declaración con un dulce y tierno beso.

Volviendo ese normal día de clases en el nuevo comienzo de una historia

- ja! Lo sabíamos - dijeron Hana y mikoto que junto con sus novios espiaban ala nueva pareja del instituto desde la ventana del salón

de clases - hmp! Como digan, solo compadezco a minato por ese monstro de ira que tendrá por novia - decía fugaku a los presentes siendo solo

es cuchado por el hyuga; ya que las dos mujeres solo miraban por la ventana como si vieran la telenovela más romántica de los tiempos

**_gracias a los que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta poqueña inbencion de mi loca cabez xD_**

**_espero que les guyste como me llego a gustar a mi , los errores y fatas son gratis jejejej ; D _**

**_al igual que los reviews_**


End file.
